Question: The following formula is used in economics to find a factory's unit labor cost $U$, where $O$ is the hourly output per worker and $W$ is the hourly compensation per worker. $U = \dfrac{O}{W}$ Rearrange the formula to highlight the hourly compensation per worker. $W =$
Answer: Formulas may contain multiple variables, along with known numbers and letters that stand for known constants like $\pi$. We can highlight a certain variable in the formula by treating the formula as an equation where we want to solve for that variable. In this case, we need to solve the equation $U = \dfrac{O}{W}$ for $W$. $\begin{aligned} U&= \dfrac{O}{W} \\\\ U\cdot W&=O \\\\ W&=\dfrac OU \end{aligned}$ This is the result of rearranging the formula to highlight the hourly compensation per worker: $W=\dfrac OU$